


Voices in the Dark

by otherhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Cody, BAMF Obi-Wan, Gen, Hurt Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan, Left Behind - Freeform, Stranded, The Force does not work that way, They can not be stopped, order 66 averted, probably, tw: child death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherhawk/pseuds/otherhawk
Summary: In the middle of the war Obi-Wan and Cody find themselves stranded behind enemy lines, deep in the old tunnels of a hostile world. Injured, alone and in complete darkness they have to rely on each other's skill and strength. Fortunately there's plenty to go around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided to split it into chapters because frankly it keeps growing.

Cody could swear he could hear the blood pounding in his head even over the sound of the artillery crashing around them. The evac point was still at least five clicks away but he could hear shouts and small arms fire as the clankers advanced.

Moulter fell to the left of him with a cry and Cody turned his head to see armour torn apart, bloody flesh below. A direct hit. He caught Obi-Wan's as his General automatically took a step towards the fallen man. “He's dead, sir. We have to keep going.”

“He's not -” Obi-Wan started.

“ - he _is,_ ” Cody interrupted harshly. As much as he might wish otherwise there was no way Moulter would live. Not without the sort of force-miracle that they simply didn't have time for right now. In this moment all that mattered was getting General Kenobi off this hellhole planet, and he knew Moulter would agree.

They ran. 

There were six of them left now – him, the General, Wick, Flair, Fury and Rhys. All that was left from two squads. They'd done their duty. They'd done more than their duty, they'd destroyed the transmitters and they'd held the bridge long enough for what was left of the 31 st and the 205 th to evacuate with the last of the civilians. Now if they could just survive, if they could reach the evac point, then they'd have managed to turn this unmitigated military clusterfuck from 'disaster' to 'setback'. 

If they could survive. If their General could survive. 

Another explosion shook the ground, sending him stumbling, shrapnel scattering across his armour. When the dust cleared he couldn't see Fury or Wick. He slowed for a second, looking round desperately, searching for his brothers, but the General shook his head, his mouth a grim line, and pulled him on. 

If they could survive.

Ahead of them another transport launched, speeding sharply towards the gap in the orbital minefield that they'd been promised. There weren't many more ships. There wasn't much more  _time._ He could hear Waxter yelling for them over the comms, demanding an ETA, and he tried to answer but he wasn't sure if he'd got through.

Rhys screamed out a warning and he saw two missiles tearing into the transport. It spun out of control, careening straight towards them. Obi-Wan stretched out a hand and its trajectory changed, curved, but it was still coming down. It struck the building behind them and burning stone and metal rained down from the sky. Cody was thrown to the ground, choking and gasping, pain splintering through his legs. He couldn't see Obi-Wan. He couldn't see his General. He couldn't...

Another explosion, too close, and rubble fell around him turning everything to black.

*

He woke gradually to the sensation of speed and movement and it took a long moment of dizzying nausea before he realised he was upside down, thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of tubers. 

Not someone. His fingers were twisted into rough cloth. A cloak. Obi-Wan.

“Cody” 

He wrapped his hands tighter into his Jedi's cloak and closed his eyes. 

*

The next time he woke he was aware of the pain, raging like fire through his head and body. He gasped, flailing out around himself, his limbs wrapped and heavy, until he felt a cool hand settle across his brow and heard a voice - “Easy. Easy, Cody, I've got you,” - and the pain wasn't  _gone,_ exactly, it was still there just more distant. Enough that he could fall back into his training and breathe through it. Conquer it. 

“I'm sorry,” Obi-Wan murmured. “We don't have any painkillers.” 

He nodded convulsively and he could hear his Jedi, could feel where he was leaning against him, but he couldn't see him, couldn't... “I can't see.” 

“It's not you,” Obi-Wan told him instantly before he could spiral into wondering what use a blind clone was. “We're deep underground and there's no light. We're being hunted, I'm afraid.” 

Oh. “No light, no painkillers...you really do pick the best spots for R&R, sir. “ A laugh and his hand was squeezed gently. His fingers tightened around the grip, not willing to let go. “Are you injured?” he managed to ask.

“Not anywhere near as badly as you. Scrapes, bruises and a broken arm. Nothing that requires immediate attention.” 

“I would love to hear you explain that to Helix,” he said with a choked laugh. “I'm amazed he doesn't materialise right now just to rant at you about what does and doesn't need medical attention.” 

“Yes, well, for once I'd be grateful for the lecture,” Obi-Wan said dryly. “I'm afraid you're not in good shape, Commander. I've got you stable using the Force, but frankly I would trade what meager talents I have at healing for some bacta.” 

The sort of Force-miracle they didn't have time for. “You should have left me behind.” 

There was a long pause. “Here,” Obi-Wan said at last, and he felt a canteen brush against his lips. “Take small sips.” 

He knew and he did, and even just the dribble of water he swallowed was a relief. “We're still on the planet.” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed quietly. “I ordered the evacuation. Waxer got the rest out. I could feel them up until they left the system. They're safe.” 

He nodded. “Flair? Rhys?” 

Another long moment of silence. He could feel the faintest tremor in his Jedi's hand. “I'm sorry.” 

The grief he felt didn't belong solely to him. He could feel it lying heavy in the air, deep and sad and so very, very tired. 

“Flair was buried beneath the rubble,” Obi-Wan continued. “I couldn't reach him in time. He was unconscious when he passed into the Force. Rhys...I managed to get him to shelter with you, but he was too badly hurt. I tried...I tried.” 

“Nu ky'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la” he said through the sudden ache in his throat. “They were good brothers.” 

“Good men,” his Jedi said tiredly. “They'll be missed. They'll all be missed.” 

They sat in silence again. Obi-Wan helped him drink more water. The pain burned on in the background. 

“So what's the plan, sir? You said we're being hunted?” 

“Yes, there are battle droids in the tunnels. Thankfully no one seems to have ordered them to be quiet so they've been easy enough to avoid so far, but there are a lot of them.” An army at least. An army which didn't get tired or injured, and which wouldn't ever stop. “We appear to be in the catacombs beneath old Anadena. The first settlers on this world discovered ruins of a civilisation that predates the republic and I believe we're in some of the structures they left behind.” 

Cody nodded. “With your luck now is the time they come back.” 

“Please don't tempt the ghosts, Cody. We're going deeper into the tunnels still. I'm looking for another exit. There's an abandoned spaceport on the far side of the city; if we can reach that and find a spaceworthy ship then we can run the blockade and get out of here.” 

That was a lot of very difficult steps and suppositions. And he very much doubted that he could much as stand right now, so he wasn't going to be much use. “You should leave me.” 

“We both know that's not going to happen, Cody,” There was a spark of anger and frustration in his Jedi's voice that almost made him flinch. “Now, we're going to need to move. Do you think you can walk if I help you, or would you rather I put you under and carried you.” 

He wouldn't be  _much_ use, but he could still hold a blaster even if he couldn't see to aim, and if Obi-Wan was supporting him with his good arm then he wouldn't be able to hold his lightsaber. “I can manage.” No matter what, he would watch his Jedi's back.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The march through the dark was a nightmare. He couldn't put much weight on his left leg; his armour plates crushed into it; and he knew Obi-Wan had done... _something_ with the Force, he could feel it prickling over his skin, but still he was concerned he might just lose the leg. And in the meantime he hung over Obi-Wan's shoulder as they hobbled forwards together, two soldiers too stubborn to lay down and die.

He could hear clanker chatter echoing through the tunnels. It sounded far away but he couldn't be certain – he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him with the dim light stick they were relying on. He'd give anything for the night vision sensors in his bucket, but apparently it had been split open by the debris and Obi-Wan had needed to dig bits of it out of his face. Explained the headache anyway, though that could be the foul air in here.

The tunnels obviously hadn't seen use in a long time. They were carved out of stone and here and there were larger chambers and structures, suggesting that once upon a time there had been people living down here. Clearly they were long gone though, which was too bad – they could have used some supplies.

“I remember being in a similar situation to this when I was a padawan,” Obi-Wan told him, a barely discernible tremor in his voice. “My master told me with great confidence that he was following the Force. Almost as soon as he'd said it he followed the Force straight into a lake.”

Fresh water. Not such a bad thing to find when you were trapped underground in Cody's opinion. “What are _we_ following?”

“Air currents and silence,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody could hear the small smile. “ _And_ the Force.”

“Well, that's a relief,” he said dryly. “I'd hate it if we got back only for you to be thrown out of the Order for following something tangible.”

“Technically speaking silence isn't tangible.”

If Waxer had followed their General's order to finish the evacuation then there was a good chance that everyone thought they were dead. He wondered what would happen to the 212th. It had been a few days at least, he wasn't completely sure.

“If we get back and find that General Shulan has been put in charge of the men, permissino to start a mutiny?”

He felt Obi-Wan jerk beneath his arm. “If we get back and find that the Council have put General Shulan in charge of _our men_ you're going to need to get in line to start a mutiny. I already plan to make a very strong suggestion that he be transferred to a posting that better suits his talents.” 

Whatever they may be, Cody thought, knowing it was unfair. He was sure Shulan was a perfectly capable Jedi but it was all too clear he was a terrible General. His chosen strategies had seen their defences on this world wear away over the months and as far as Cody could see he'd done nothing to alert anyone to the problem until the situation was irretrievable and the 31st and 205 th had sustained massive casualties. 

And then, of course, the Senate and the Council had done exactly what they always did when a situation became irretrievable – they'd sent in General Kenobi and demanded he fix it. Well, Obi-Wan was as good as Jedi got, but they hadn't had the men or the resources to take this slagheap back. All they'd been able to do was evacuate the civilians from the capital and rescue what was left of the 31st and the 205th. 

“You know Jedi training is extensive and covers a wide range of subjects,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody nodded because he was always surprised by what the Jedi knew. “Astronavigation, galactic literature, diplomatic etiquette – those are all compulsory. Advanced martial tactics and strategy, the art of leading troops into combat – only a small number of us ever study those. We're not all warriors, let alone war leaders. Before the war Shulan was a highly thought of criminal investigator. He caught a serial killer after tracking him through five systems. But that doesn't mean he can plan a military campaign.” 

Cody felt his shoulders stiffen. “He wasn't asked to plan a military campaign. He was asked to hold a single planet and to do it without throwing away his soldiers' lives.” If that last had even been part of the orders. 

An unexpected wave of grief and anger washed over him and just as quickly vanished. “Yes, he was,” Obi-Wan agreed. “And he failed, and your brothers and the people of this planet paid the price for it, and there is nothing any of us can do to set that right.” He sighed and briefly Cody felt that grief again. “If I was going to set up an army this isn't the way I'd have done it.” 

And Cody wanted to ask, but the sound of metal scraping over stone came to his ears and he swung round, blaster up and ready. Apparently someone had finally ordered the droids to be quiet. 

It was too close. Running wasn't going to be an option. He tapped Obi-Wan's arm meaningfully, but seemingly his Jedi was already ahead of him, and the light was extinguished and Cody was guided to lean against the wall as he felt Obi-Wan slip away. 

The sound came closer. Neither of them was so much as breathing as the battledroids grew closer, closer. He shut his eyes tight, absolutely focused, even as the pain crept up his body fogged his head, and he took careful aim at the sound and squeezed the trigger. He fired again and again, and he could hear the sound of Obi-Wan's lightsaber, could hear droids shouting panicked orders towards each other, could hear them falling. 

“Duck!” Obi-Wan shouted, and he did immediately, hearing – feeling – a blaster shot hit the stone wall just where his head had been. Naturally he shot back where it had come from, taking satisfaction in hearing the droid fall apart. 

Finally there was silence aside from the low hum of Obi-Wan's lightsaber and their own harsh breathing. “Is that all of them?” 

“Uh, yes, yep, it sure is,” a mechanical voice came out of the dark, and he sighed and shot it down.

“I believe _that_ is,” Obi-Wan answered. “But they're going to notice when these don't report back. We're going to need to move fast.” 

“Right,” Cody agreed through renewed pain and exhaustion. “Let's go.” 

*

They ran together further into the dark, the sound of droid chatter coming from far behind them. The physical pain was a heavy cloud over his senses, and occasionally he felt a splintering agony in his left arm which he  _knew_ wasn't his own. 

“Sir,” he said, gasping for breath. “Did you get hurt worse in the fight?” 

All at once the pain retreated. All of it. Locked away behind steel walls. “Apologies, Cody,” Obi-Wan said quietly. 

He grimaced and squeezed his Jedi's good shoulder meaningfully. “That wasn't what I was asking. And stop that, you don't have the energy to keep it up and I can't carry you this time.” 

As he'd hoped, his matter-of-fact exasperation was enough to raise a small huff of amusement from his Jedi, and the pain in his leg and head returned at the same manageable level as previously. “I admit I may have jarred my arm slightly in the fight with an ill-considered block. Currently I'm sharing my shields with you, using them to suppress both our pain, but that does leave our minds a little closer together than would normally be considered ideal. We might pick up physical sensations and emotional impressions from each other. That sort of thing.” 

A little more than 'might' by Cody's reckoning. But he could live with having his Jedi in his head. “Alright,” he nodded. “I can cope with that. We'll need to immobilise your arm though.” 

“Agreed,” Obi-Wan said, looking over his shoulder as the sound of metal on stone echoed down the tunnels. “But right now we need to keep moving.” 

They did. And at some point they were going to need to find water at the very least. He clenched his jaw, tightened his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and they moved further into the dark.

“So,” he murmured. “This sharing of shields thing. Just how intimate is it?” 

He felt Obi-Wan shift, tilting his head away awkwardly. “About the equivalent of taking care of someone's armour.” 

Ah. He took a deep breath. Good to know. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you want to say hi I'm anotherhawk on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter - sorry for the wait, wanted to get the next chapter of In the Spotlight finished first. Also there's an important decision to be made with this story and tbh, I still haven't managed to make it. I realised after I started writing it that there is a way it could easily develop into a no Order 66 AU. That hadn't been my original intention but hey, Clone Wars stories with actual happy endings are good, right? If anyone has an opinion I'd like to hear it, though I don't promise that's the way my decision will go. :)

Normally Cody had an excellent sense of time, but between the endless darkness, his long period of unconsciousness and the head injury he really had no idea how long they had been running – or stumbling – through the tunnels.

“You know we're still going down,” he pointed out, breathless after what could have been hours or days. “Are you planning on coming out on the other side of the planet?”

“It's the last thing they'll be expecting,” Obi-Wan replied, and Cody could see his general's wry and gentle smile in his mind's eye. “No, I want to get as much distance as possible. Those droids will be found soon enough and - “

“ - lightsaber marks,” Cody cut in, suddenly understanding. He hoped it was just the head injury making him so slow. “When they realise there's a Jedi left behind here they'll notify their superiors. And when they figure out it's _you_ we'll be neck deep in Sith before you can blink.” 

“What a lovely mental image. But yes, I would rather be far away before whoever it is comes looking. I'm afraid my supply of mid battle smart remarks is running somewhat short this month.” 

He smiled, even though now he could  _feel_ the exhaustion and the pain underlining the bravado. “Well,we can't have that, sir. Any idea how deep these tunnels go?” 

“I'm afraid not,” Obi-Wan admitted. “They have been explored, but I only studied the maps of the ones directly under the capital before we landed.” 

Feelings of guilt and failure hung heavy in the air. There had been sixteen hours between them receiving their orders and arriving planetside. “You do remember you're allowed to sleep every so often, right, sir?” 

There was a pause, and when Obi-Wan spoke it was a soft murmur. “It doesn't always feel that way, does it?” 

No. No, it didn't. He closed his eyes, for all the difference it made. Truthfully, he hadn't managed to grab any sleep in those sixteen hours either and for the same reasons. There were reports to read, decisions to make, strategies to discuss and all of it was important. All of it could mean the difference between life and death for hundreds of his brothers. “When we get out of this I'm going to go to bed and stay there for a week.” 

Obi-Wan gave an undignified snort. “I rather think Helix is going to insist on that whether you like it or not.” 

Oh. He'd forgotten about that for a moment. “ _My_ bed,” he clarified. “The beds in the infirmary are no good for resting. And if Helix doesn't like it, he can lump it. I outrank him.” 

“I'm fairly certain that the Supreme Chancellor doesn't outrank a medic in a mood,” Obi-Wan said lightly. “Hmmm. There's a thought.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I don't think Helix is looking for that sort of promotion.” 

“He could hardly do a worse job than Palpatine.” 

Cody's breath caught in his throat and he was certain that his second of panic and dismay was being broadcast loud and clear. It wasn't that he disagreed, and it wasn't that he'd never heard his Jedi criticise his superiors before, but it was unusual, and even after all this time there was that fear that criticism would lead to being reported and decommissioned.

Obi-Wan's voice cut into his racing thoughts, regretful and apologetic. “I'm sorry, Commander, I never intended to make you uncomfortable.” 

“You didn't,” he said quickly, needing to explain, because he _wanted_ Obi-Wan to feel comfortable around him, to confide in him. “Just...where I'm from, that sort of talk gets you in trouble. And when I'm not at my best, well. Old habits die hard, that's all.” He had reacted, he realised, with a flash of amusement, in the same way he would have if he'd heard one of his batchmates talking shit about a trainer back when they'd been cadets. Those sharp protective instincts were hardly new. “But we're alone, so you can say what you like.” 

“ _We_ can say what we like,” Obi-Wan corrected. 

“You still outrank me.” 

“Because the Chancellor, in his infinite wisdom, convinced the Senate that Force sensitivity is suddenly a better qualifier to leading an army that a lifetime of training and experience.” 

There was silence. Cody couldn't think of a single thing to say. He knew Obi-Wan hated the war, but it sounded like his Jedi didn't want to be with him and his brothers, didn't want to be their General, their Jedi at all, and it  _hurt._

Obi-Wan cleared his throat hesitantly. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. We should stop for a while. We're both tired.” 

“Of course,” Cody said, and he didn't add a formal title on because he knew it would hurt and he didn't need to be that sort of petty. 

Somehow they'd found their way into an alcove in the tunnel wall and he sat against the wall as Obi-Wan busied himself checking their supplies before offering him a canteen of water.

He shook it. There was maybe a quarter left. “Is that it?” 

“Yes. I used mine up when I was treating you and Rhys earlier. And Rhys' was already empty, I checked.” 

“He should have been more careful with it,” he said automatically, before memory and grief rushed over him. He'd always said that Rhys' lack of forward planning would get him killed, and now his reckless, careless brother was dead. There was no point in chiding him over bad habits. “We're going to need to find fresh water soon. The air feels damp in here – you think there's a body of water nearby, or should we set up something to collect condensation?” 

“Where there's water there's inevitably life. I can try and find it through meditation. Though if we're going to be resting here long enough to sleep we might as well try and trap some condensation anyway. I don't mind sacrificing my cloak for the cause.” 

“It's cold down here, and I don't care what you say about your robes, they don't retain heat as well as armour,” he objected. “Take a piece of my blacks.” 

“I'm loath to even try and remove any of your armour again,” Obi-Wan told him, coming to sit beside him and passing him a ration bar. “Your injuries are stable and I really don't want to risk changing that.” 

And that, unfortunately, made sense. “Alright. Are you eating?” 

“I don't need to - “ Obi-Wan started and he interrupted harshly. 

“Let me rephrase that. You're eating.” 

“The force - “ 

“ \- can sustain a Jedi through hunger, pain, thirst, and all limits normally set by common sense, yes, yes I know, but it can't so indefinitely, and healing and shielding both take a lot of energy. Really you should be eating _more_.” He could feel Obi-Wan's shock and he smiled a little smugly. “Master Ti and Master Che have been giving the commanders lessons on Jedi capabilities. And before you say anything, we wanted to know what a Jedi _should_ be able to do, not what a Jedi thinks they _ought_ to be able to, or what they can push themselves to regardless of how close to death it might leave them.” 

“You know, we Jedi have been taking care of ourselves for thousands of years before you came along,” Obi-Wan said mildly. 

“With all due respect sir, I've known you for two years now and I don't see _how._ ” He waited in meaningful silence until he heard the crinkling of another ration bar being opened. “Thank you.” 

He leaned his head back against the wall for a moment, glad to not be moving. The pain might be suppressed but the dizziness and the exhaustion  _weren't_ . Thinking felt a little as though he was trying to swim upstairs through treacle. He hoped that maybe a few hours sleep would get him back to something approaching normal. 

A loud howl suddenly split the silence, echoing wildly through the dark. 

His fingers curled tightly around his blaster, but there was quiet again. “That wasn't a droid,” he said after a moment.

“No,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Although looking on the bright side if there are creatures down here that means there must be a reliable water source somewhere. Or a way out. Or, hopefully, both.” 

He nodded. “Well, I suppose we were going to be taking it in turns to sleep anyway.” 

“True. You go first, I'll wake you in a few hours.” 

He didn't argue, just shifted to try and get comfortable, not at all surprised when Obi-Wan reached out to help him lie down without aggravating his injuries, not even that surprised when that ended with his head resting in Obi-Wan's lap, the Jedi's hand pressing gently against his chest. 

He was almost asleep when Obi-Wan spoke again. Or...was he speaking, or were the words just in Cody's mind? He could feel...sincerity, fondness, pride, devotion, all wrapped around him, embracing him. 

“Fighting alongside the vod'e is one of the highest honours I will ever know. You know my feelings on the war, Cody, but please never doubt that knowing your brothers – _knowing you –_ has made my life immeasurably better in every way. You are a blessing in the force, and I can't imagine living through this without you.” 

He reached up and clasped his Jedi's hand and tried his best to replicate the feelings with his own mind, trying to use this mental closeness to share his own trust and affection. “As long as there's breath in me, Obi-Wan, I swear you won't have to.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_He was running. It was raining._

_He had been running for days._

_It had been raining all his life._

_The only sounds he could hear over the rain were his brothers’ harsh breathing and their heavy footfalls, punctuated occasionally by their trainer, Bar Miraak, hurling insults from his cosy, sheltered perch. “Lazy…worthless….no better than droids…” The wind only carried some of Miraak’s words to his ears. Enough of his words. 2224 hated him without even knowing what that meant._

_He was soaked to the bone, and there was a deep fire burning in his legs and in his lungs, but he wasn’t a droid and he wasn’t a tubie. He was a soldier and he could endure. Grimly he dashed the water from his eyes for the thousandth time and kept his focus on the track ahead of him. One foot. And the other. And breathe. And run._

_His brothers. Where were his brothers? Sudden panic gripped him and he peered intently into the haze searching, searching…there. He could see 2301 ahead of him, 2285 keeping pace by his side, both struggling, both exhausted, but_ alive _. It felt like he hadn’t seen them in a very long time, and in spite of everything he felt himself smiling. And then 2216 limped out of the rain towards them and his soul was seized with an icy dread._

_He opened his mouth wanting to warn them, wanting to change the memory, but he couldn’t say a word. He could only watch as 2216 staggered forwards, tripping into 2285 who crashed into 2301 until all three brothers were lying on the track in a groaning tangle of limbs._

_2224 reached them in an instant, grabbing the nearest arm and trying to haul them all to their feet. “Get up,” he whispered. “You need to get up and keep running, vod.” Behind him he could hear Miraak approaching, unhurried, uncaring. “Get up,” he pleaded again._

_2301 and 2285 were on their feet. 2216 was still on the ground, his face grey and twisted with pain and exhaustion. “I can’t.”_

_Miraak sauntered up to them, sneering down at 2216. “Well then, you’re no bloody use, are you?”_

_2216 spat blood at his boots._

_In an instant Miraak drew his blaster and executed him. “No one cares about defective clones.” He looked up to where 2224 stood, frozen with the effort to hold himself still. “How about you? Are you any use?” His eyes narrowed. “Run.”_

_Cody ran._

He woke in the darkness to horrified outrage and righteous anger burning through his mind. His name was being called – his hands were being held – but all he knew was that it wasn’t any of his brothers holding him. Not vod. Not safe, and he twisted his left hand free, the one being held with no real strength, and squeezed the notvods wrist until he felt the pop, felt the _pain_ , and he seized that moment to pull his other hand free, lashing out as hard as he could. At the last split second he _knew_ beyond all reason that the notvod was going to dodge to the side, so he adjusted his punch, feeling it strike true.

All at once the anger and outrage vanished only to be replaced with a familiar feeling of unwavering compassion and determination. He sat bolt upright, wincing as pain lanced through his chest. “Obi-Wan! General, I’m sorry – “

“ – it’s alright, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, and that was the first time the soothing words had penetrated his mind, but it wasn’t the first time he’d heard them. “I should have woken you more carefully. I’m sorry. You were...distressed.”

Distressed. Yes. He swallowed hard. “You saw.”

Obi-Wan didn't try to equivocate. “Yes. I am sorry for that as well, Commander, even in these circumstances it was an unforgivable breach of your privacy. You are well within your rights to make a complaint to the Council.”

He gave a short huff of laughter. “If we should happen to get back to Coruscant, you mean. No. No, I know it wasn't on purpose, sir. Just part of this whole force osik.” And he couldn't see Obi-Wan, but he turned his face away regardless. “But thank you. For saying I had rights.”

There was silence – not expectant, not judging, but giving him space to talk, if he should want to.

The words welled up out of the dark. “Do you know how many of us they made?”

“No,” Obi-Wan said softly. “No, I don't.”

He wasn't surprised. “Neither do I. There were whole batches wiped out because they weren't perfect. Ones who never even made it out of the tube. Ones who didn't grow right. And then there were the ones who washed out of training. Sometimes they just vanished in the night and we never saw them again. From time to time we watched them die.”

He felt his Jedi's hand rest upon his own and he grasped it tightly.

“Talking about it wasn't allowed,” he managed to go on. “A sign of disloyalty, and a disloyal clone is a defective clone. And then you – you found us, and you made it better. General Ti is there now, and she stops them from killing the vod'ika.” It was better now. It wasn't good – they were still dying in their hundreds, and they still didn't have the rights that the Jedi promised they deserved, but children weren't being murdered for not measuring up.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “That doesn't undo the past.”

He almost laughed. “I thought you Jedi were supposed to be all about living in the present?”

He felt his Jedi shifting beside him. Felt a second of knowing grief hanging in the air. “That only works when the past is properly dealt with.”

“Yes. Well. I don't see that happening.” There was an ache in his chest that had nothing to do with his injuries.

“You deserve justice,” Obi-Wan persisted. “You all do.”

“I don't see that happening either.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “He was a good brother. 2216. Always there with a joke or a smart remark. Always angry. He'd have been a terrible soldier. He couldn't follow orders to save his life.” He stopped talking with a short, broken laugh.

“Cody.” Obi-Wan said his name like it mattered.

He sighed. “I wish he had a name. I wish they all had names.”

The hand squeezing his was comforting. “Do you dream about them often?”

About as often as he got the _other_ dreams. He shrugged. “It's not like I don't have other nightmares to choose from.”

His Jedi gave a little huff of laughter, acknowledging the point. They had been through a lot together, after all. “This whole army needs to see a mindhealer.”

“Not much chance of that.”

“No,” Obi-Wan agreed drolly. “Especially not since the last time _I_ saw one I was giving her orders to bomb a droid factory.”

He blinked. “Seriously?”

“General Harisma is a talented pilot. And a Jedi is a Jedi is a Jedi.” He felt Obi-Wan leaning back next to him. “According to the Senate, that is.”

Just like General Shulan. People being forced into positions they weren't necessarily qualified for. “You know, this isn't the way _I'd_ run an army either.” He rubbed his eyes. “I don't think I'm going to get any more sleep. I'll take the watch. You get a few hours.”

“I'm...not sure that's a good idea,” Obi-Wan said, the reluctance clear in his voice. “I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this link between us to become so powerful. Not only was I able to see your dream, but my own unfortunate emotions fed into your distress upon waking. And...” He trailed off.

“What?”

“You used my force senses to hit me,” Obi-Wan admitted.

Oh. “I hit you with the force?”

“You hit me with your fist,” Obi-Wan corrected, wry amusement in his voice. “But it was easier for you because of the force.”

He nodded slowly. “I don't know, sir...that sounds a lot like an excuse to me.”

Obi-Wan gave another huff of amused laughter. “Well, once we get back home and Helix clears you, we can take it to the sparring ring and sort it out.”

“It's a date,” he agreed. “You don't use the force and I won't use my blasters. You sure you don't want to get some sleep now?”

“I'll meditate for a few hours instead. I'm not as calm as I would like right now, and I really don't want to risk adding my own nightmares to this.”

He grimaced. Yeah, that didn't sound fun. “You'll need to sleep at some point.”

“Once I've meditated, perhaps,” Obi-Wan offered. “I'll be fine. Please, don't worry about me, Commander.”

He always did.

*

The clankers caught up with them again later that day, just after Obi-Wan had led them to a small stagnant lake. Not exactly the cleanest water source Cody had ever seen, but they had enough purification tabs to make do. They'd both dealt with worse. At least they'd _found_ water.

They'd barely had time to fill their canteens before the droids set off their ambush. Explosions rippled through the cavern around the lake, sending rocks falling, flying towards them. Instinctively Cody made a start for the tunnel entrance they'd emerged from, only to find himself being grabbed around the waist and tossed over his General's shoulder like a bag of tubers as Obi-Wan bounced rapidly across the lake, using the force to leap from rock to rock like some spiced-up gazelle.

He didn't bother protesting, but as he was jostled violently from side to side it occurred to him that there was a very real possibility he was about to throw up down his General's cloak. And he _knew_ Obi-Wan would never let him hear the end of that.

Blaster fire came arcing towards them, and Obi-Wan leapt out of the way at the last second. Swearing bitterly in mando'a, Cody drew his blaster, aiming in the direction the shots had come from. Of course he could tap into Obi-Wan's force senses in order to punch his Jedi in the face, but not when he needed to shoot some clankers. That was just his luck.

The rocks were still falling around them. Seemed like this whole complex of tunnels might just be coming down on their heads. Typical; it had stood for tens of thousands of years, and all it took to destroy it was one Jedi, a clone and a handful of battle droids. There was probably a metaphor in there somewhere.

The droids fired again, and Cody caught a glimpse of them, illuminated in their own blaster fire. One...two...three. He took them out with a feeling of grim satisfaction, but there were more, he could tell.

There was a rumble coming from somewhere ahead of them, growing louder, coming towards them. “Brace yourself, Commander,” Obi-Wan called sharply, and then the ground seemed to fall away and they were hanging in the air for an impossibly long time before they landed and Obi-Wan put him down, pressing both of them into a stone alcove. _Something_ came rushing past them, something huge and alive, running, roaring, and he could hear the battledroids screaming as they were torn to pieces.

A hand touched his lightly, and he nodded and quickly followed Obi-Wan further into the tunnels. “What the kriff was that?” he whispered as soon as they far enough away that he couldn't hear anything anymore.

“Angry and territorial,” Obi-Wan whispered back.

He supposed that was as helpful as could be expected. “And now it's between us and the passage back,” he said. “Along with several tons of rock.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Believe me I'm not altogether happy about it either, Cody. But in that instant the force was very clear that we shouldn't go back the way we came.”

“Right.” Really, their trainers hadn't come close to preparing them for following Jedi. “I don't suppose it happened to give any indication of whether we'd find a way out down here? Or more of those creatures?”

“Sadly no. But I can't sense any others close by. We're safe for the moment.”

And between the rock fall and the creature he didn't think the droids would be able to catch up with them anytime soon. “Can we rest for a moment then, sir?” Their frantic escape hadn't done his aching body any favours. Now that the adrenaline was fading the pain and exhaustion were creeping back in.

“Of course, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, and he was struggling too.

They took shelter against the wall. These tunnels were wider here. Colder too; he could feel it on his face. How far down were they? They'd been down here three or four days now...oh.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, sounding concerned.

“This is the longest I've ever gone without seeing any of my brothers.” It wasn't a problem, it just felt strange. He was perfectly capable of operating independently, but he was _supposed_ to be one of many. They were vod'e; they were strongest together.

Something flickered across their force bond, there and gone in an instant. It might have been guilt or apology – it might even have been envy. Either way it was shut down immediately, replaced by calm determination. “You'll see them again soon,” Obi-Wan promised him.

He hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Mandalorian - “Nu ky'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la” - not dead just marching far away.
> 
> I'm anotherhawk over on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
